


When you least expect it

by skippersweetie



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippersweetie/pseuds/skippersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's life was unpredictable. With everything he'd done following him, he felt like he was drowning. Without knowing what was happening, Connor started falling out of love with Oliver and into love with Wes. Maybe that change is the best thing to ever happen to him. (ConnorxWes Slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Connor woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. The sun wasn’t up yet and Oliver was snoring next to him. Annalise wanted everyone at the house by 5am to prep for the new client. Mustering up enough will power, Connor pulled himself out of bed and into the shower. 

As the water ran over his body, Connor’s mind slipped back to the previous night. Connor loved Oliver, but it was the same thing every night. Ever since Oliver quit his job he had a lot of extra time on his hands. Connor’s job monopolized every second of his life, and he used to love coming home to Oliver. However, now it was almost annoying. It was the same conversation over the same take out dinner and the same sex in the same position. Altogether, it was the same everything. 

Stepping out of the shower and moving into the bedroom to get dressed, Connor’s eyes rolled over Oliver’s body. He was still attracted to him, but Connor didn’t feel a spark like he used to. Maybe it was true what everybody said; Connor Walsh was not a relationship man.

 

Everybody besides Laurel was at the house when Connor got there. Michaela handed Connor a coffee as soon as he put his bags down in the living room. Asher was talking to Bonnie and Frank was somewhere in Annalise’s office. Connor’s eyes landed on Wes in the corner of the room. Wes had a large black eye and a small cut across his eyelid. Connor was about to question him when Michaela spoke up.

“Connor Annalise ordered me to go through a box of discovery in the other room, please help me get it done before she gets out of the meeting with our new client.”

Connor wanted to protest, but Michaela dragged him into the other room. 

“Michaela, what the hell? What happened to Wes’s face? Who did that to him?” Connor didn’t exactly know why, but he felt anger rising through his entire body. It was like his entire body and soul wanted to find the person who did this to Wes and beat the crap out of him. The sudden feelings overwhelmed him. Connor hadn’t felt this much passion for something since he first met Oliver in the bar, and that scared him.

“We don’t know what happened. He came in this morning and Frank, Asher, and I pressed him for half and hour. He wouldn’t answer our questions and now he won’t even talk about it. Let it go.” Michaela’s face showed her anger with the situation.

“Michaela we need to talk to him, he could be in some sort of trouble. We can’t just let this go, he might need help. I won’t let this go.” Connor moved passed her and back into the living room where Wes was sitting on the couch. 

“Wes.” Connor questioned him but Wes didn’t even look up at him.

“Connor I don’t want to talk about it, just let it go.” His eyes never left the pack of files he was reading. 

“No Wes, I won’t let this go. Something happened to you and we need to know about it. It’s not just Annalise protecting us, we all protect each other.” 

Wes threw the files onto the floor and jumped off the couch. 

“You care?!? It’s not like we are all friends. We never talk unless we are trying to cover our own asses. I have never had a conversation with you that wasn’t about Sam or Rebecca or Annalise’s shooting or any of the horrible things we have all done. I told everyone I was fine and I didn’t want to talk about it and even if I did why would I want to talk about it with someone who has never EVER shown me that he cares about my health or feelings!” 

Connor stood at the base of the couch frozen in his shoes. He never realized that Wes had so much bottled up inside. They all carried burdens from what they had done, but now that he realized it, they all had someone to work it out with. He had Oliver, Asher was with Bonnie, Frank was with Laurel, and even Michaela had her boyfriend. Wes had nobody to go and talk to. 

Before he realized what was happening, Wes was pushing past him and out the door of the house. Everyone was quiet before Frank spoke up.

“Alright kids, this case goes to trial in five hours and we need something to refute their witness. Forget what just happened and do the job that Annalise trusts you to do.” 

Laurel walked in at that moment and took in the energy of the room. She shot a questionable glare towards Frank who sent her a look back letting her know it wasn’t the time to speak up. 

Asher and Michaela scrambled back to work but Connor was frozen. The situation washed over him and it made him suddenly sick. He needed to fix things with Wes, he would not be able to get anything done with this feeling in his stomach. 

“Frank...I need to f-fix this. I need to..I just..” Connor stuttered out his excuse but Frank just nodded and motioned towards the door.

Connor rushed out the door and scanned the driveway. Wes’s car was still in the drive way so he must be within walking distance. Finally spotting him far away on the street, Connor took off towards him.

“WES!! Wes please just stop for a minute.” Connor caught up to Wes and pulled him into the alley. 

Wes looked at him with a glazed over expression, like he wasn’t even aware of the situation. Connor was panting to try and catch his breath. They stayed like that for a few moments before Connor crashed his lips onto Wes.

Nobody moved. They stayed frozen with Connor’s lips on Wes. Connor had his arms on Wes’s shoulders from when he had pulled him into the alley and Wes’s arms were pushed up against the bricks. Connor was preparing for Wes to throw him off and possibly punch him, but that didn’t happen.

Instead Wes flipped them so Connor was against the wall and started to kiss him. Connor became helpless under Wes as he moved him hands under Connor’s legs. Connor let Wes lift him up and he wrapped his legs around Wes’s hips. 

Wes moved his lips down to Connor’s neck and started to bite and lick him. “Oh god Oliver...” 

Wes pulled back and let Connor’s legs fall to the floor. Taking multiple steps back, Wes’s eyes clouded over again. Connor tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out. Wes looked back at him and flashed a smile that made Connor’s heart break. 

“That didn’t happen. Nobody, especially, Oliver needs to find out Connor. I won’t tell anyone.” And before Connor could stop him, Wes had turned around and walked back down the street and into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Wes walked as fast as he could back to the house. He pushed through the door, ignoring all the questioning glances and comments and made his way to the basement. Slamming the door behind him as a warning that nobody should follow him, he rushed over to the corner and sank to the floor. 

Wes felt like a fool. Since he was young, he knew he was bisexual, but he had only ever dated girls. Connor was like someone turned a hose full of ice water on him. He had never felt this much need for someone, and it controlled him. Around Connor he was scared, tentative, to nervous to mess up their fragile friendship. It was in that mood of despair that Wes met James. 

James was a business major at Middleton and lived in the building across from Wes. He was tall, blonde, and smart. Wes had felt drawn to him the moment he saw him. Wes needed something stable, and James provided it. Although he never stopped thinking about Connor, James took his mind off of him. The had been together for a month when it started to go south.

James had come back from a party with presumably lots of alcohol. He was stumbling and he broke down the door to Wes’s apartment. Wes didn’t think that James would mean any harm toward him, so he didn’t think to call anyone. Before he could realize what was happening, James was on top of him, pushing into him and holding his hand tightly around his throat. Wes tried to shove him off, but James was bigger and stronger and after a couple of punches to the face, Wes just surrendered to what was happening.

Afterwards James had apologized for hours, but Wes told him it was fine. Wes knew that it wasn’t ok. As a law student he understood that James deserved to be punished for the fight and the rape but as a law student he also knew what that entailed. Wes couldn’t let anyone know what happened and a rape trial would become so public. Everyone would know and everyone would hate him, and if Connor knew...it would crush him.

“Wes? Wes please talk to me.” Connor’s voice floated down the stairs, cutting through Wes’s flashback. 

“Connor it’s alright, we can completely forget it happened. Please just don’t make it worse.” Wes was trembling. If Connor saw him like this, it would be the final break. 

Connor’s footsteps echoed through the basement as he slowly descended the stairs. Wes could feel Connor’s stare on him as he cautiously approached him on the floor. Connor sank down to Wes’s level and put his hand on Wes’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to forget what just happened. I want you to tell me what’s going on. Please Wes, you’re scaring me..”

Wes met Connor’s scared eyes and slowly stood up. Connor followed him and soon they were standing, pressed against each other in the corner of a dark basement. 

“Connor.......I made a mistake in my personal life and I am taking care of it. It’s not a problem, but it is something that is hard for me to tell you. I trust you and I know that if I ever want to talk, you’re here for me. Just please give me a chance to clean up my mess on my own.” 

Wes’s face looked broken and tired, and that emotion is what dragged the next sentence out of Connor.

“I didn’t think about Oliver when I was kissing you. You felt......better than Oliver has ever felt.”

Connor saw Wes’s eyes become misty. “Connor don’t say that, don’t say that unless it’s true. I can’t handle that kind of a pity lie.” 

Connor forced his face to stay soft and calm as he moved his hand onto Wes’s cheek. He moved his thumb along Wes’s cheek in soothing circles as he brought his face closer and closer. 

“C-Connor..p-please.” Wes’s broken plea snapped Connor out of haze and he closed the gap between the two of them. 

Connor’s lips were smooth and soft. Wes felt Connor tentatively move his lips sensing out Wes’s potential reply. Wes slowly started to kiss him back as warmth spread through out his body. 

“Connor! Wes! Upstairs now, we have court in three hours and no defense. Annalise needs you two and your a-game.”

Connor pulled away from Wes enough to rest his forehead on Wes’s while trying to catch his breath. 

“What did we just do Connor? Your in a relationship, a loving relationship. And even if you weren’t I don’t deserve you, you’re too good for me.”

“Don’t say that, your amazing. Oliver and I aren’t the same as we used to be, I don’t think we are happy anymore. I-I want to give this a try, give us a try. But only if you tell me what happened to you so I know whose ass to kick.”

Wes smiled as Connor traced lines up and down his shoulders and arms. 

“I’ll think about it. After the case, you can buy me dinner and I will see if I am in a sharing mood; maybe I will share more than a story.”

Connor felt the air leave his lungs as Wes ran his hands over Connor’s thighs. Wes’s hands felt like ice sliding down his skin and it made his toes curl. 

“UPSTAIRS BOTH OF YOU NOW!!”

Wes removed his hands from Connor’s body and grab his hand to lead him to the stairs.

“Wait!” 

Connor shoved Wes against the stairwell and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. Wes lightly pushed Connor off him and smirked. 

“I don’t do cheating. You need to end it with Oliver before you can start it with me.”

“As soon as we get a break from the case, i’ll do it. I want to try this with you, every part of my body and mind wants to try this with you.”


End file.
